I'd Lie
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy and Gabi are best friends, no one could ever get between them, right? When they're asked what they would say if someone asked if they loved each other what would they say? Gabi is all confused and ends up sad along with Troy. Oneshot Troyella! Songfi


**Okay this is just a little songfic that I put up. I really hope you guys like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**

I sat in the back seat of Troy's car trying not to pay attention to what was happening in the front seat. He was laughing, she was laughing and I wasn't. He pulled up to her house and unlocked the doors. I could tell she was a little disappointed that he didn't get out and walk her to her door but she smiled anyways and walked away.

I always liked riding in the backseat for some reason. It just was fun to me, I'm not really sure why. But when we were driving home I couldn't have wanted to be in that passengers seat more.

"Did you have fun," He asked. "Brie?" I looked up at him and nodded. "Well what did you do?"

"We just hung out and ate dinner." He was talking about my date. It ended up that we both had dates on the same night and at the same place. My date had to leave early so Troy offered to drive me home.

"Are you sure that's all? You looked like you were having fun," He said. I was having a little bit of fun, I almost forgot about him until he showed up.

"Yeah it was fun but what about you? How was your night?" I looked at him through the rearview mirror and smiled counting the colors I could see in his eyes, a habit of mine.

"It was really fun I mean we went to the movie which was great and then we ran into you guys and ate and then we drove home. She's really great," He said.

"You think you'll fall in love with her," I asked.

"No, I'll never fall in love. I swear I won't for a long time," He said. Why'd I have to ask that? It was true, I was in love with Troy and he didn't know, no one did. I hear him say a joke about how we always run into each other so I fake a smile and laugh.

"Oh this is one of my favorites!" He said turning the radio up.

"I know Troy," I said playfully.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes  
He'll never fall in love he swears  
As he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
_

"Gabi I want to ask you a couple questions, it's nothing big," my best friend Taylor said sitting on my bed. I turned around on my computer chair and looked at her. "It's no big deal."

"Okay then, what are the questions," I asked.

"What's Troy's favorite color," She asked me.

"What kind of questions are they?" I asked.

"We're doing a survey trying to find out how well best friends know each other. So actually just tell me everything that you know about him."

"Okay sure, his favorite color's green, loves to argue even when there's nothing to argue about. He has one sister and she's amazing both inside and out. His eyes come from his father and his sister has the same ones. There's so much more I could tell you," I said.

"Okay then one more question."

"Go for it," I said.

"Do you love him," She asked. I froze and looked at her. "We aren't doing a survey, we just want to see you happy Gabi."

"Who's we?"

"All of your friends. We just want to know to make you happy. Actually different question. If someone asked you if you loved him, what would you do?" I thought about it for a while.

"I'd lie," I whispered and walked out of my room. God I really hate this.

_And.._  
_I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
and if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie  
_

At school on Monday we were all sitting down in homeroom, everyone but Troy. "Where's Troy," Chad asked. They all looked at me after the question was asked.

"What are you looking at me for," I asked.

"You should know where he is," Sharpay said.

"No, actually I don't. He drove me to school this morning and then left me to go talk to Megan," I said sadly. They all looked at me sadly.

"Here he is," Zeke said. We all looked at Troy, he scanned the room and looked at us but instead of walking over and sitting next to me like he usually does Megan came by and they walked over to her friends.

"Did he just do that," Chad asked.

"Yeah he did," I said turning around in my seat and looking at my paper ignoring the looks I knew my friends were giving me.

Shouldn't there be something in his head that goes off when he sees the way I look at him? Shouldn't he know that I love him by know. Then again it is Troy, the boy who sees everything either back or white, nothing in between.

"Gabi," Kelsi asked. I turned around. They were all surprised when I wasn't crying, but I wouldn't do that here. I wouldn't let anyone see me want him even more.

"Yeah?"

"He's a jerk today," she said. I smiled at them and nodded turning back around.

I wouldn't let anyone see me want him like he would never ever let anyone see him cry no matter how much pain he was in, well except for me.

_Flashback_

_I walked into the hospital with my mom right next to me. Earlier that day Troy had fallen during basketball practice. Chad came and found me and told me that he was clutching his knee but not crying at all. I rushed to the gym but he was already in the ambulance._

"_Gabi no," Coach Bolton said holding me back from getting to my car._

"_What do you mean no, my best friend is in an ambulance and I don't know what's wrong and I haven't even seen him yet." I said._

"_You can't leave school yet. I'm sorry I would let you go if I could but it's the rules," He said sadly. I looked at him and nodded._

"_If you go and see him tell him I'll be there after school" Coach Bolton nodded and walked away._

_For the rest of the day I wasn't really paying attention and everyone knew why so the teachers didn't get very mad at me._

"_He's in room 162," Mrs. Bolton said when she saw us. My mom stopped walking but I didn't._

"_Hey," I said popping my head in the room. He looked at me and smiled._

"_Close the door," He said. I nodded and did what he said coming over and sitting down next to him._

"_What happened?" I asked. His knee was wrapped up in bandages._

"_I fell on my knee and tore something. Have to have surgery tomorrow," He said. "I just fell and then I couldn't really see but I was still conscious. God it hurt like hell Brie," He said. I saw his eyes tearing up but didn't say anything._

"_It probably did. Chad said that you wouldn't cry," I said. He laughed a little._

"_That's the one thing that will probably never happen, no one will see me cry," He said but I saw a tear roll down his cheek._

"_Then what's this," I asked wiping the tear._

"_Okay no one will see me cry but you and you better not tell anyone," He said. I laughed and shook my head._

"_Never. But what are you going to do about basketball?" I asked._

"_Well since we were just practicing for fun and the season doesn't start for a long time I think I'll be fine," he said. "Lay down." He moved over so there was room for me to lie down._

"_These beds really stink," I said. We both laughed. "Why won't you let anyone see you cry?"_

"_Makes me seem weak," He said. I left it at that knowing he would need his rest. I let my head fall on his chest as I fell asleep._

_End Flashback_

_He looks around the room  
innocently overlooks the truth  
shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?  
He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine _

I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him,  
I'd lie

After school I walked home knowing Troy was supposed to drive me to make sure I got home okay but I didn't really care.

Sharpay drove up beside me and rolled down her window. "Gabi what are you doing. I thought you always rode home with Troy," She asked.

"I just needed some time to think," I said. Isn't your house the other direction?" She nodded. "Then why are you going this way?"

"Troy was getting really worried and you weren't answering your phone. He was so worried he didn't even think to check that you were walking home," She said. "You want a ride the rest of the way?"

"No thanks. I just need to think a little bit. It's just I know so much about him, things that no one else knows and yet he never seems to notice how much I care for him," I said.

"He'll come around. You love him don't you," She asked. I looked at her and shook my head.

"As a friend," I said. "You better get going Sharpay, I'll see you later." She sighed and drove off picking up her cell phone.

I continued to walk down just thinking about everything. God, why me! I can't stop thinking about him, he's always the first thing I think about in the morning and usually the last thing at night.

_He stands there then walks away  
my god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you... _

He'd never tell you but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle

"Brie!" Troy yelled banging on the door. I stood up from the couch and set my homework down on the table in front of me.

"What Troy," I asked when I opened the door.

"Why'd you walk home? I was really worried about you," He said. "Can I come in?" I walked away from the door leaving it open. "Brie, why didn't you tell me?"

"I just needed some time to think," I snapped sitting down again and working on the little homework I had. Troy didn't say anything but he sat across from me. I finished three minutes later but still pretended to work.

"Brie?" I looked up at him. "I know you're done with the homework. I'm in all of the same classes and we barely had any homework at all."

"Extra Credit," I said in a questioning voice. He didn't believe me. "Fine what do you want?"

"Look before I left the school today Taylor took me and asked me something. She asked me what I would do if someone asked me if I loved you as more than a friend." I didn't say anything to let him know she had asked me the exact same thing.

"What's does this have to do with anything?"

"She gave me three choice, tell them yes, tell them no, or lie. Do you know what I choose?"

"No," I said. "I know that you said no."

"No I didn't. I said that I would lie and she said when she asked you that you had said the same thing."

"Look I just said it to get her off my back," I said.

"I know but my question is, would you lie because you do love me and you don't want anyone to know or because you don't and don't want to hurt me because you know I love you back," He said. I stopped walking up the stairs and looked at him.

"What?"

"I love you Brie," He said. "Why would you lie?"

"I'd lie because I wouldn't want anyone to know," I said. He smiled at me and pulled me down so I was on the step above the one he was on, making me the same height as him.

"Good," He whispered leaning forward and pressing his lips to mine. I was shocked but after a couple of seconds I started kissing back. I felt him smile into the kiss which made me smile too.

"You lied to me, you said you wouldn't fall in love," I said after we broke apart.

"I did but I had already fallen for you," He said. "So technically I didn't lie."

"That's true. But honestly, I think I would've lied." He laughed and kissed me again.

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green  
He loves to argue oh and it kills me  
His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him  
If you asked me if I love him  
I'd lie

* * *

_

**Okay I really hope you liked this. The song is I'd Lie from Taylor Swift and it's not on iTunes but I'll put the link on my profile because it's an amazing song and definitly worth listening too. But other than that also check out my new twoshot Goodbyes are Never Forever. Oh and the new Chapter of Thankyou will be out later tonight. And please review, man that was long.**

**Amanda!**


End file.
